


Resetting Parameters.... Continued

by CyberMum



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberMum/pseuds/CyberMum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explanation: Delta Story wrote a short post-"Workforce" thought snippet entitled "Resetting Parameters." It inspired this little bit of sap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resetting Parameters.... Continued

~*~   
...Perhaps it's now time to reset those parameters before we lose each other forever.   
(Delta Story, March 2001)   
~*~

Chakotay felt her presence in the darkened mess hall before he actually saw his captain's silhouette against the view port. He had been on his way to his quarters after particularly sensitive mediation meeting between Mortimer Harren and Ensign Chell when he decided that a midnight snack was in order as a reward for brokering a peaceful resolution to their dispute. He had heard through the grapevine that Neelix had finally managed a decent replica of pecan pie and Chakotay was hoping against hope that he would find at least one slice left over. It was very late, well after 0200 hours, and he hadn't expected to find anyone in the mess hall, let alone the captain.

She was obviously deeply lost in thought. Her back was to him but he could read the tension in her stance. He stood silently and watched her and wondered, not for the first, or even the tenth time what drove her. He had often told her he had never encountered anyone quite like her, and that was the truth. Exasperating, stubborn, aggravating and enchanting. She never ceased to amaze and amuse him. And drive him to distraction. But he had never had a friend like her before either. And it was as a concerned friend that he regarded her now.

She sighed deeply; it was almost a shudder, then started and turned toward him.

"Chakotay."

He could have sworn there was a catch in her voice. "Kathryn. What are you doing up so late?" He grinned at her.

"Please don't tell me you've eaten the last piece of pecan pie. I've been thinking about it that pie for hours."

"No. I..." her voice trailed off and he noticed that her fist was clenched, a sure sign of her agitation.

He took a step toward her.

"Kathryn. What is it? Can I help?"

"I don't know" she said.

"Try me." He quipped.

She looked up at him and surprised him again. She laughed.

"If only you knew..." she said.

He raised an eyebrow in response.

"If I knew what?"

"Let's go look for that pie." She responded, and brushed by him as she headed towards the galley.   
Chakotay turned and followed her.

"You check in the refrigeration unit under the counter" she directed, "I'll make sure he hasn't hidden it with the vegetables."

He did as he was told and a moment later she heard him grunt.

"Got it" he said and he triumphantly produced a plate which held a fairly sizable chunk of the desired desert.

"Forks" she replied and waved the utensils at him. "Let's go."

They headed out of the galley to the nearest table.

"Hey!" Kathryn said a few moments later. "I know you are hungry Chakotay, but you really must leave a few bites for your captain. It's in the Star Fleet rule book."

"I don't recall that regulation." he said, his mouth full of pie.

"It's in there. Believe me. It's listed in the index under dessert protocols."

"I must have missed it" he replied. I only read up to pecan parameters..."

The look on her face stopped him from continuing.

"Kathryn" he repeated his earlier question. "What is it? Let me help you."

"It's those damn parameters" she whispered.

"Parameters....?" He started to ask and his voice suddenly trailed off as he recalled the conversation that had taken place between them so many years ago.

Kathryn was silent. She put her fork down carefully and gazed intently at her first officer.   
He stared back at her. He had to wait this one out.

"I've been thinking about it" she said at last. "And I believe we have to re-define our parameters."

"I don't know that I can do that." He heard the echo of another time, and another place.

"I was afraid of that." She said sadly. She picked up her fork again and started to play with the remaining bit of pie on the plate between them.

Chakotay reached out and stilled her hand with his.

"Kathryn, you were the one who designed and defined your own parameters. I never wanted any and I never had any. So I have no parameters to re-define, re-set, or even delete. I agreed to yours because ... well because they seemed so important to you. But any barriers, protocols or parameters are yours and yours alone."

He stood up, pulling her with him.

"But remember this, Kathryn Janeway" he warned. "Once those parameters are gone, and once those barriers are down, there will be no going back. We will only go forward."

She nodded.

"I know." She said.

And she moved forward. Into his arms.

~*~


End file.
